clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
Edward, true identity Dan Barrows, is a young boy who is brought to the Granite Orphanage a year before the events of Clock Tower. Biography According to his story, he was also adopted by the Barrows family and kept at their mansion, narrowly escaping death from Scissorman along with Jennifer Simpson. Strangely, Jennifer has no recollection of him, and Edward was determined to have had amnesia when he was rescued from the scene of the mansion. "Edward" is the name he was given to him by his guardian, Kay Satterwhite, upon entering the Granite Orphanage. The Clock Tower: Adventure Novels give a new insight on Dan's character, even though Hifumi Kouno had nothing to do with them. His motivation in the Adventure Novels is to get Jennifer to realize her heritage as a Barrows, and to convince her to join him. He goes as far as to say in the intro that he loves Jennifer. In Jennifer's Novel, in a corruption of the B Ending, both Dan and Bobby are reborn with Jennifer as their mother. ''Clock Tower'' In an attempt to bring his memory back, Kay traveled to Oslo, where Jennifer now lives, for therapy. Kay suggests that Jennifer talk with Edward so that his memory might return. After a visit or two, no progress seems to have been made. At some point in time, Edward senses pedophilic tendencies using his demonic powers, drawing them out and fostering them. As a result, Kay becomes mentally and physically inseparable from him, and begins to willing assist him in his crimes. He also senses Harris Chapman's desires for Jennifer Simpson. Edward tells Harris that if Harris caught Jennifer, then she would be his. In both Helen's and Jennifer's scenario, if the Demon Idol is given to Sullivan, Edward is seen visiting the Municipal Library out of boredom. When Edward learns of the party's plan to travel to Barrows Castle, he requests to come along to help. Although worried about his safety, Kay ultimately allows it. In the end, it is discovered that Edward is really Dan Barrows, one of the Barrows twins made infamous in the first game, Clock Tower: The First Fear. Having accidentally been set on fire, Dan was a bit larger and less mobile when Jennifer accidentally set him aflame during her escape. According to sources, when the fire died out, what was left in the rotting and burnt corpse of Dan Barrows was Dan himself, seemingly resurrected. Whether he triumphs over Jennifer and Helen or not is up to the actions of the player. In Jennifer's scenario, Edward kills Harris for spilling too much information to Jennifer. Fate Jennifer's scenario Ending A - Jennifer confronts Scissorman, now revealed to be Edward. He chases after her, but Jennifer opens the vortex with the Door Spell. Edward starts to get sucked in, but grabs onto Jennifer's leg; she escapes his grasp with a dagger. Edward is pulled into the vortex, never to be seen again. Ending B - Jennifer confronts Scissorman, now revealed to be Edward. He chases after her, but Jennifer opens the vortex with the Door Spell. Edward starts to get sucked in, but grabs onto Jennifer's leg and pulls her in along with him. The two are pulled into the vortex, never to be seen again. Ending C - Jennifer finds Edward in the caverns and is stabbed by Kay. A reporter at the incident states that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, which is revealed to be Edward; he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. Ending D - Under the fountain in the courtyard, Jennifer finds Edward, who tells her he has found a way out. She walks toward the door, but before she can reach it, he stabs her from behind, and his reflection is shown in blood. Helen's scenario Ending A - Helen confronts Scissorman, now revealed to be Edward. He chases after her, but Helen opens the vortex with the Door Spell. Edward starts to get sucked in, but grabs onto Helen's leg; Gotts then shoots him with his gun, freeing her. Edward is pulled into the vortex, never to be seen again. Ending B - Helen confronts Scissorman, now revealed to be Edward. He chases after her, but Helen opens the vortex with the Door Spell. Edward starts to get sucked in, but grabs onto Helen's leg and pulls her in along with him. The two are pulled into the vortex, never to be seen again. Trivia *Coincidentally, there was a popular film character named Edward Scissorhands, though there is no connection as the film was released years later. Gallery Ed.png|Edward rises from Dan's remains in The First Fear Edward.png|Artwork from Official Famitsu Guide to Clock Tower 2 Edwardconcept.png|Concept art Scissormanconcept.png|Concept art (as Scissorman) ctii11.png|Edward with Kay and Barton Scissorman.PNG|Edward as Scissorman Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clock Tower Stalkers Category:Stalkers